1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a temperature controlled thermal jacket and more particularly pertains to selectively heating and cooling a refrigerant cylinder for capturing refrigerant therefrom and transferring refrigerant thereto with a temperature controlled thermal jacket.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of cooling and heating apparatuses is known in the prior art. More specifically, cooling and heating apparatuses heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of selectively heating and cooling a refrigerant container are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,131,232 to Uno et al. discloses a cooling method. U.S. Pat. No. 5,156,006 to Broderdorf et al. discloses an apparatus for cooling and heat transfer fluid. U.S. Pat. No. 5,189,890 to Kitayama discloses a portable chiller.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a temperature controlled thermal jacket that may be selectively heated or cooled to recover refrigerant from refrigeration containers.
In this respect, the temperature controlled thermal jacket according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of collectively heating and cooling a refrigerant sealer for capturing refrigerant therefrom and transferring refrigerant thereto.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved temperature controlled thermal jacket which can be used for collectively heating and cooling a refrigerant sealer for capturing refrigerant therefrom and transferring refrigerant thereto. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.